


Доппельгангер

by lachance



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Галахад умер. Да здравствует Галахад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доппельгангер

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку Кингсманфеста 3.57: "Гарри/(|)Эггси. Состав Kingsman вообще никогда не менялся до Ланселота. Рыцари, которых видят, надевая очки, Галахад, Артур и Мерлин - мертвы, Ланселота за столом нет потому, что его не было в начальном составе. Эксперимент Галахада заключался в том, чтобы обучить хотя бы одного молодого агента и остановить вымирание службы. Отдельная плюшка за разговоры с мёртвыми людьми и сожаления Гарри, что он не может так общаться с отцом Гарри и Ланселотом".

Вопреки его опасениям, процесс оказался безболезненным. Мерлин предупреждал, что он может очнуться во время процедуры – экспериментальные препараты испытывали на своих в отсутствии крыс и хомячков, – но все прошло гладко, и проснулся Эггси уже вне аппарата, напоминающего аппарат для МРТ. Мерлин устало потирал глаза за толстым стеклом, видеть отчетливо хоть что-то в футе перед собой все еще не выходило – словно он слишком долго прищурившись смотрел на солнце. Голубоватое свечение во внутренностях аппарата подсказывало, что происходило что-то схожее.

Пол неприятно холодил босые ступни, зато позволял придти в себя. Воспоминания возвращались по кусочкам, обрывкам, голова трещала, а мысли путались. Эггси сжал виски пальцами. Когда Мерлин аккуратно и педантично крепил датчики на его груди и шее… нет, это было раньше, когда они сидели в опустевшем кабинете Гарри, или еще раньше, в кабине самолета, Эггси думал, на что это будет похоже, и в голову в первую очередь приходило дешевое сравнение с разворошенной библиотекой. Картотека не отражает реального положения дел, старые тома отсыревают, брошенные на пол, где после пожарной тревоги остались лужи слабо пенящейся жидкости. Пахнет пылью и мокрой бумагой. И запустением.

Воспоминания расслаивались, не выстраивались в линию, рассыпались на кривые – бесконечные, как лучи. Пошатываясь, он прошел к выходу, и не сразу смог узнать узкий коридор, ведущий к тесным спальням тех, кого Эггси про себя окрестил подопытными – сейчас, насколько он понимал, он должен был быть один на всю лабораторию. Единственная крыса в колесе.

Стекла позабытых очков на мгновение помутнели, и перед глазами появился столбец цифр – с ориентацией все еще было паршиво, и Эггси от неожиданности покачнулся, с трудом цепляясь пальцами за ручку двери. Та поддалась легко, и он неловко ввалился в чужую комнату под недовольный голос Мерлина, говорящего, что он не в том коридоре, и ему стоит вернуться на два пролета назад.

Роксана подняла голову, и автоматически схватилась за бедро, где, как они оба знали, должна была висеть кобура. Эггси потребовалось несколько секунд для того, чтобы узнать ее.

– Как оно? – Голос оказался высоким, напряженным, дрожащим. Рокси нервничала так же, как нервничал перед процедурой он сам. Он не был уверен, что нервничал. Он не помнил, что на процедуру соглашались они оба. Эггси вообще не был уверен в том, что в его воспоминаниях истинно, а что ложно.

– Мистер Анвин не в себе, сэр Ланселот, – голос у Мерлина был сухим, усталым и каким-то очень человечным, – но процедура прошла удачно.

Ноги подкосились, и для того, чтобы не рухнуть, пришлось вцепиться в ручку двери повлажневшими ладонями. Роксана оказалась рядом в пару шагов и перехватила его за плечи, принимая вес тела на себя, негромко проговаривая что-то бессмысленное, успокаивающее – он не до конца различал, что именно.

Память белела выпотрошенными страницами, пробелами, прорехами, как вытертая пыльная тряпка, словно где-то в прошлой жизни в свои пятнадцать лет он зацепился штаниной за колючую проволоку на заграждении, и кровь на коленке так и не отстиралась, но всегда можно было делать вид, что так и задумано.

*

Гэри Анвину не было пятнадцать лет, на его коленях не было крови, зато на руках ее было в избытке. Собрание рыцарей Кингсмен традиционно открывал Мерлин, и слава Мерлину за то, что вся информация была в полном порядке, как и всегда. Воротничок рубашки давил на горло, плотный узел галстука будто жег между ключицами даже сквозь плотную ткань. В кабинете было ужасно душно, но, кажется, это доставляло беспокойство только ему.

Оцифровка прошла успешно. С этой мыслью он проснулся, сквозь очки наблюдая за тем, как напрягаются пальцы на ногах от соприкосновения с холодными плитами, скорее видя, чем ощущая, как дрожь проходит от щиколоток по лодыжкам. На Мерлина за плотным стеклом он смотрел будто сквозь дымную муть – к чужим-своим глазам было не так-то просто привыкнуть.

Мерлин говорил, что на следующей процедуре сознание оригинала отделяется от цифровой копии, и только тогда начинается настоящая жизнь. Мерлин говорил многое, пока Гэри лежал внутри аппарата и широко распахнутыми глазами глядел прямо в голубоватый слепящий свет, обжигающий сетчатку. Воспоминания, его собственные и чужие одновременно, вспарывали мозг, их было слишком много, он захлебывался от избытка информации и наслаждался ею одновременно. Голос Мерлина помогал справиться с непрерывным ее потоком. Оцифровка проходила так, как должна была.

Вторая процедура состоялась через неделю, и следующее, что он помнил – воротничок, давящий на горло.

– В Кабуле хватит группы оперативников…

– Ими должен кто-то руководить, бога ради!

– Галахад, сдерживайтесь.

– Который Галахад?

– Джентльмены, это балаган, – Артур ударил ладонью по столешнице, и шум моментально стих, – если у вас есть время выяснять, кто именно за этим столом является Галахадом, будьте добры вернуться к вопросу.

Гэри поймал взгляд Мерлина и не удержался от полуулыбки. Мерлин, подумать только, едва заметно усмехнулся в ответ. На экране высветились их лица, его и Ланселота, и решать, кто из них полетит в Афганистан, предстояло в том числе ему самому. 

Гарри сидел напротив, и это пугало сильнее всего.

Гарри сидел напротив и вовсе не выглядел мертвым.

– Справится ваш протеже, Галахад?

Единственный нервный жест – то, как он барабанил пальцами по столу. Это считывалось легко, считывалось всеми присутствующими, но позволить такую вольность – что может быть проще и невиннее.

– Справится, – просто отозвался Гарри, и ритм стих, когда он сжал ладонью собственное колено под столом, – мистер Анвин…

– Щенок, – насмешливо протянул Кей, коротко хохотнув, и даже укоризненный взгляд Артура его не остановил, – неспособный щенок. Любой из вас, призраков, справился бы лучше этого ребенка.

Разговоры смолкли в один момент, словно только что и не было ожесточенных споров, не было шороха бумаги от того, как присутствующие листали его личное дело, не было барабанного ритма пальцев Гарри по столу. Призраки старались не смотреть друг на друга. Мерлин тяжело вздохнул, поправляя очки и перелистывая слайд на личное дело Ланселота.

– Если не считать возражения сэра Кея, большинство согласны, – резюмировал он, отвлекая внимание на себя, – но у нас еще остались варианты.  
*  
Свет был слишком белым, звуки слишком громкими, темнота потолка по ночам – слишком густой. В зеркалах отражался чужой человек, ладони принадлежали не ему, воспоминания не поддавались, сколько он не старался, словно собственная голова стала ящиком Пандоры. Иногда крышка открывалась, и с ее изнанки, словно на белом полотне в кинотеатре, вспыхивали картинки – Эггси семнадцать, он подсаживается в баре к смуглой девчонке, ее зовут Бекки, как Бекки Тэтчер, он покупает ей выпить и шепотом спрашивает, не хочет ли она посмотреть пещеры. Она смеется так, словно он вовсе не говорит какую-то чушь. Ночью они оказываются у парапета моста, звезды не отражаются в реке, река кажется непроглядно-черной – не вода, но нефть.

Снова пятнадцать… отчим с размаху бьет его по щеке. Эггси не хотел бы библейски подставлять другую щеку, само получается, когда он пытается уклониться от удара по ребрам. От второй оплеухи хрустит вывернутая шея, защемляет нервы, у плеча ноет до поздней ночи, очень больно поворачивать голову. Что делать с вывихнутой челюстью, подсказывает гугл. Что делать с выпотрошенной гордостью, он знает не слишком хорошо.

Восемнадцать. Кто-то из старших друзей уходит служить по контракту. Перспектив впереди не слишком много, зато сила и злость ворочаются под кожей, обжигают яростью распахнутые глаза, заставляют трястись руки.

Десять. Мама напивается на кухне. Методично, уверенно, точно зная, какая доза нужна для того, чтобы отключиться и не видеть снов.

Над головой темный потолок. Роксана утром отправляется в Кабул. Он сам когда-то должен был поехать во Вьетнам. От отсутствия очков ноет переносица, но Эггси не уверен, куда положил их после второй процедуры, когда едва смог доползти до своей комнаты, когда разум из разрушенной библиотеки превратился в сгоревший архив – обрывки чьи-то личных дел, цифры, несвязанные даты, отчеты, слова. Гарри отправляется в церковь. Эггси не может выстрелить в собаку. Они с Гарри почти одного роста, для того, чтобы поцеловать его, не нужно ни наклоняться, ни поднимать подбородок, только чуть повернуть голову. Первые несколько мгновений Гарри стоит очень прямо, позволяя ему, не отстраняясь, кажется, почти не дыша, а потом просто кладет ладонь на основание шеи, и это не разрешение, это почти приказ.

*

– Мистер Анвин плохо перенес оцифровку, – Мерлин захлопывает папку, собирает со стола документы, сворачивает слайды на экране и закрывает плотной крышкой бутылку виски, – сейчас он на реабилитации.

Гарри молчит и смотрит на него очень пристально. Эггси разводит руками и улыбается. О том, что перенос сознания человека в машину, создание его полноценной электронной копии, способной функционировать и после смерти агента, – неотработанная технология, было понятно и раньше. Гарри перенес ее легко. Артур тяжелее – слишком много признаков того, что он психически нестабилен, накопилось к тому моменту, как он погиб. Кей, кажется, был ненормален с самого начала. Эггси медленно сходил с ума. Эггси сидел за столом и смотрел на своего наставника. Два Галахада – не слишком много для одного круглого стола.

Галахад умер. Да здравствует Галахад.

– Ланселот возвращается из Кабула завтра, если все пройдет по плану. 

– Мерлин?..

В одно имя Гарри вложил все вопросы, ответы на которые хотел бы узнать. Подвергнется ли Роксана процедуре. Справится ли она с ней. Готов ли Мерлин пожертвовать последним живым и психически полноценным агентом.

Мерлин медленно кивнул и развернулся, выходя из кабинета без лишних прощаний. За столом остались только они двое – Эггси и Гарри, Галахад и Галахад. Вряд ли кто-то однажды предупреждал их, что видеть доппельгангера – к смерти.

– Он справится, – Эггси попытался улыбнуться, но говорить что-то подобное о себе самом было одновременно неловко и нелепо. Фраза повисла в воздухе, когда он не нашел в себе сил ее закончить.

– Главное – не то, что мы умеем, – Гарри медленно кивнул, и пальцы, сжатые на столешнице, медленно расслабились – остались только открытые ладони, словно знак того, что он беззащитен и открыт, – а то, чему можем научить других, – пару мгновений он помолчал, прежде чем добавить: – все будет в порядке.

*

Прием психиатра назначили на раннее утро. Очки Эггси взял с собой, но Мерлин только покачал головой и протянул руку, медленно стягивая тонкую оправу с его переносицы.

– Никто не будет наблюдать за тем, что происходит за закрытыми дверьми.

Эггси медленно кивнул. В его голове мяч ударялся о стенку – раз, другой, третий. Оранжевый тяжелый баскетбольный мяч. Лицо человека напротив казалось знакомым, но слишком смутно. Словно из какой-то старой экранизации или совсем уж прошлой жизни.

Мяч ударялся в стенку. Мяч ударялся в прорезиненное покрытие стадиона. Первый шаг дался легко, второй – тяжелее. Две реальности не связывались, а потом на них наслаивалась третья, четвертая, пятая; одновременно он шел сквозь широкий коридор к медицинским кабинетам, и вдоль обочины трассы, ведущей на юг, и сквозь площадку для того, чтобы сесть на скамейку запасных. И к капитану для того, чтобы получить оружие. И к Гарри для того, чтобы положить ладонь ему на плечо.

Утренний свет безжалостно ударял по глазам сквозь широкие окна. Кажется, начиналась осень. Где-то на грани слышимости раздавался прерывистый шум – будто свистел воздух, вспоротый лопастями вертолета. Звуки выстрелов в ушах – почти настоящие. Свет – лубочный, неправдоподобный, словно взятый с сувенирных открыток за пару евро в шумном аэропорту.

Эггси потянул на себя дверь, и она тихонько скрипнула, на мгновение заглушая грохот обстрела в его голове.


End file.
